A Very Merry Sex For Dummies and Mistletoes
by heatt
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are Christmas shopping, just days for the big holiday. Troy finds the perfect book that surely catches his attention, but what is it? What happens with the famous Mistletoe? What is the perfect present for Gabi? TG Oneshot


**Hey all. Yet again, I have been able to write another Christmas story. I actually really like this one. Its cute and funny. I did have a little help from Kait. And she kind of helped me to think of this idea. I have had a story lingering in my mind about mistletoe for a few days, I just didn't know what else besides that, when I was talking to her, she somehow gave me an idea for the rest of it. This one took a couple hours, lots of thought.**

**Some of you probably thing how I come up with these titles, but it just comes to mind. I am random and like the random fun titles lol. I do know Stacey loves the titles i think of for my stories. She will IM me and talk about the title and laugh. It does catch her attention and as it does yours, I hope.**

**Also, me and Kait (penname Kebarrera) are co-writing a story together called This Is Your Life. We would love for you to check it out and read it. Leave some feedback if you'd like, we like it. It is on her account (again, Kebarrera). It is a little serious and yet will make you laugh and say "aw" once we bring in the adorable Troy parts, which will be up this weekend actually.**

**Well here you are. Read, Laugh, and Enjoy. Leave a review if you'd like. I like hearing all feedback.**

**Love, Heat.**

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella burst into giggles watching her boyfriend read a book, "Sex for dummies," she said as she read the title. "I need a picture of this. Baby can you hand me my phone from my purse?" She asked, Troy was kind enough to carry for her.

"Sure," he smiled, he reached into the purse and handed her the phone, "now don't you distract me anymore, I need to study this book!"

"Troy, I thought you knew everything about sex already?"

"There is never enough knowledge about sex. This book has so many ideas that we need to try out, and soon."

"Well, maybe for Christmas. It is around the corner. Y'know?"

"Christmas is like five days away, how can I possibly wait that long to try this," Troy turned the 'Sex for Dummies' toward Gabriella, showing a very, _very_, graphic picture.

"Ew, I did not need to see that Troy. Please calm down before your little Troy gets too excited!"

"Aw, baby, please can you get this for me for Christmas? I promise I will wait until Christmas to try this out then!"

"You act like such a child, fine. Hand it over, you perv."

"Yes! Thanks Gabi baby," he grew a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Troy, please stop thinking about me naked!" Gabriella and Troy heard someone yell, to find out a dark skinned boy with a large afro walk toward them.

"Chad, I have seen you naked and it's not much to brag about," another dark skinned girl said, as she had her arm linked to Chad's.

"Dude, that is the worst image I could have ever had implanted in my mind," Troy winced as though he was in pain.

"Christmas shopping?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"Yeah for this pervert of a boyfriend of mine."

"I don't even want to know what he asked for, but we have to go. _Someone_ forgot to get his sister a present." Taylor nodded her head toward Chad.

"It was an honest mistake!" Chad confessed.

Troy and Gabriella chuckled, "Bro, how do you forget to get your _sister_ a present? You shared a room for the first seventeen years of your life," Troy chimed.

"And still do," Gabriella added.

"Okay I didn't forget, but she hogs the bathroom, I thought that was enough for a year of presents. And sharing a bedroom with her is not fun. I can't even watch decent porn with her in there!"

"Okay we better go before he gives you the story how she walked in on us having sex. Bye guys," Taylor waved as the started to pull Chad away.

"That's disgusting," Gabriella whispered to Troy.

"Well no one is as good as I am in bed. And that book will help more!" Troy said.

"Okay, Mr Ego-Over-Sex-Boyfriend," she rolled her eyes.

They aimed toward the front of the store to find a very long line, Troy let out a moan, then wrapped his pinkie with his girlfriends. A simple touch of her pinkie always calmed him down.

"Once this holiday is over, we are never coming to the mall again. We are here more than we are in your kitchen eating!" Troy said.

"We are fatty's that's for sure, but I don't know how we will stay out of the mall, everything is here. Starbucks, Jamba, the movies. Which reminds me, you promised we would see _Twilight_ and we haven't yet, Troy please can we see it this break!" Gabriella did her best puppy face, she knew he would fall for it, he always did.

"Gabi, do we gotta? I mean...it's about vampires and dead people. And Edward Cullen, what is so special about him?" Troy said with a tinge of jealousy.

"Well the sex in _Breaking Dawn_ sounds hot, and he is sweet, romantic, deep and loving."

Troy let out a huff.

"Don't worry, babe. You are a dork and sex obsessed, and adorable, all mine. No one would take you away from me. But if Edward asked me out on a date, I for sure would not turn him down."

"Gabi, he is fictional."

"So?"

"That means fake."

"I know what it means, and I did say 'if,' don't worry though, him and Bella are made for each other."

Blue eyes connected with the deep brown, "like I was made for you," Troy said.

"That is exactly right," Gabriella said, lost in his eyes.

As they left the store, they spotted the mall's very own Santa Claus, in which Gabriella convinced Troy they should take a picture with him, that way they could always remember this holiday together.

"Please, Troy? I have never gotten a picture taken with Santa before, not even when I really thought there was a Santa!" She said with excitement.

"Fine, only for you. And no one finds out about this!" He warned.

"Thank you so much, babe. You won't regret it, or at least I won't!"

Together they posed with Santa, Gabriella knelling down resting her small hand on his knee, Troy standing behind her with his hand on Gabriella's small shoulder. And Santa looking quite puzzled as to why two teenagers would pose with him, but it was in the holiday spirit, therefore he smiled along.

-

After what seemed like days, well to Troy in reality it was only a hour or so, they finally had checked out and left the book store, taken their picture with Santa, receiving two copies of the picture and buying two frames with the words "This Love is Forever" engraved, on the front of the frames, they were finally ready to leave.

They aimed for Gabriella's car, that Troy decided he would do the driving in today, always the gentleman, also opening the door for his girlfriend.

"Why thank you Kinky Boyfriend," Gabriella said.

"You're welcome Bubble Ass Girlfriend," He responded.

"Are we going home, my house? My mom said she would be down with all the Christmas decorating and wrapping. We could sit and watch movies for the night?"

"Do we have to watch movies? Can't we do something _fun_?" he winked.

"Do you ever think of anything other than sex, Troy? Seriously?"

"Well yeah."

"And didn't you say you would wait until Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Then no, we will not be having sex. Especially with my mother in the house."

"Wow, sorry Miss Scrooge."

Gabriella grew a repulsed look on her face and felt a fake tear fall down her cheek.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, please don't be upset!"

"I won't be, but I can't believe you think I hate sex with you! It's amazing but...not when my mom is in the house..." Gabriella said.

"It's not like we haven't done it with her in the house before..."

Gabriella slapped his arm, "she was sleeping!"

"She was still in the house. And that hurt, by the way. I might get a bruise now!"

"Aw, you poor strong basketball star," she giggled.

-

Troy and Gabriella returned to her house and sat on the couch watching _The Santa Clause_, enjoying a couple laughs as Tim Allen was grouchy when he first went to a house with a toothless girl criticizing his weight.

"Gabi, want some hot chocolate?" Troy asked.

She looked up to his ocean blues and nodded.

"Okay I'll go make us some."

"I'll help."

Together they walked to the kitchen, chatting about the movie until a certain object hanging from the ceiling didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella, as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Troy asked, growing worried.

She looked up, "Nothing wrong..."

"Then what are you doing?"

Gabriella kept looking up to give Troy a hint, clearly he didn't catch on. "Guess?"

"I'm not good at guessing....remember when it took me two hours for me to guess it was my moms birthday? You had to write it all out on the calender. Guessing it not my forte."

"Troy, it's mistletoe..."

"Yeah?"

Gabriella looked down to her feet, embarrassed. "Aren't you supposed to kiss me when we walk under it together," she said quietly.

"Well, yeah I guess. But you know I am not good with this Christmas stuff. I mean I already know what you're getting me for Christmas," he smiled at the thought.

Gabriella continued to stare at her feet, he didn't catch on to what she was referring too. "Troy it's just.."

"Just what? A green plant? Yes that would be correct."

"No..."

"Then what is it? A hockey puck? Football? A Condom?"

She looked up to him, why did boys have to be so clueless? Why couldn't they just know everything that was on their girlfriends mind.

"Troy...I've never been..." She started.

"Been to Sweden? Me neither, but someday we might make more than five dollars an hour at a job and we can go."

"I've never been kissed under a mistletoe before!" She yelled, boy he was clueless.

"Oh."

"Yeah...and since you're the first boyfriend I had over the holiday, I was hoping you would...y'know?"

Troy stood, astounded. How could she never been kissed under the mistletoe? He was well aware he was her first boyfriend, but to never been kissed under the mistletoe.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

_Wow, _she thought. "What do you think you dumbass," she smiled.

Troy walked over to her, placing his hands on her waist, pushing her back to the wall. "Well...it was too obvious for me, I guess," he smiled, leaning down to press his soft lips to her gentle ones. Together sharing a passionate kiss.

"How was that?" Troy asked.

"I wouldn't have pictured it any other way," she smiled to him. "It was perfect. The perfect Christmas present you could have ever given me."

"Well I guess I can take those lilies back to the store then," he joked.

"If you want too, you can. You have given me what I really wanted. But I wouldn't mind a bouquet of lilies cause-"

"Those are your favorites, I know," he smiled, "but now I think I have another idea for you."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, you will love it cause...I know you will."

"Do you promise?"

"I pinkie promise," Troy, once again, wrapped his pinkie with hers to finally enter the kitchen to get their hot chocolate. "I wonder how much of the movie is over with?" he asked.

"Well we have the rest of our lives to watch it," she said.

"Or...until my curfew at midnight. Same thing. But after that, we have forever," he smiled.

-

Christmas day had come, Troy was coming over to her house with what he said, 'the perfect present,' in his hand. Gabriella had been counting down the seconds for him to enter her door. It had been twelve minutes and thirteen seconds since he called to say he left his house, what in the hell was taking him so long?

Well..it did take fifteen minutes from his house, but she was getting anxious for the gift.

Then she heard to thuds on the door, she grabbed her wrapped presents for Troy and ran toward the door, knowing it was him. If it wasn't then she would slap him when he got there for taking so long. She was a lovely girlfriend, she knew it.

"Hey" she opened the door to see Troy. "Merry Christmas," she said.

He walked through the door, pressed his lips to her forehead, "You too, babe. Well here you go," he said, handing her a bouquet of lilies, of course. And a little box tied with a silver bow.

She opened the box, to see a plastic mistletoe, she grew a small smile on her lips.

"So now you can hang it up in your room, and it will be there all year," Troy said quietly.

"Thank you, babe," she connected their eyes, "I love it, and the lilies."

"Look through the lilies though,"

"There's something else?"

"I don't know, check," he smiled.

Gabriella sift through her flowers to find little ring tied to the stem of the tallest. "Troy, it' gorgeous," she whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Gabriella slid the ring onto her ring finger and admired the beauty of it.

"It's a promise ring." He chimed.

She smiled, connected her eyes with hi, leaned on her tippy toe, wrapping her arm around hi neck, "I love it."

With said, Gabriella handed her gifts to Troy. As no surprise to him, a book 'Sex for Dummies,' even though he played it out as though he didn't expect it.

"It's perfect! We will have the world's greatest sex now! Hell fucking yes!" He said as Gabriella laughed.

He opened hi other gift, to find he also received a necklace with a cross pendent, "Gabi, babe. I love it," he said.

"The best Christmas ever," Gabriella said.

"Well, I don't know about that. One year I got a trampoline, that was pretty cool."

Gabriella glared at him, as though it was an insult.

"That was second best," Troy finally said. "Merry fucking Christmas, babe. I love you."

"Merry Christmas, troy. I love you too."

Troy leaned down, grabbing her hips and pressing his lips to hers. It was a holiday to always remember.

Especially for Troy and his beloved 'Sex for Dummies' book.

But also, with the the love of his life, as is he is to Gabriella.


End file.
